No One's Looking
by Idiot Paranoia
Summary: Lance breaks up with Kitty and Kitty finds comfort in Rogue. Sorta femslashy. Song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution or "No one's Looking" by Tsunami Bomb but a girl can dream, right?

Author's Note: Okay, I have some weird infatuation with femslash right now. I need to write femslash because X-men Evolution fan fictions are almost void of it. So the only sure thing is that this is femslash.

By the way: If Tsunami Bomb is playing in your town, see them. I saw them last night and it was the best concert I have been to so far... oh and Agent M will be my girlfriend one day.

=================================================================

_No sense trying to impress faces emotionless _

_Contact with others is unheard of _

_When you bump into me there's no apology _

_What is it that you're so afraid of? _

_You're staring straight through me_

Lance stood outside Kitty's locker looking a bit nervous. He played with a note in his hand and was trying to stuff it into Kitty's locker before the bell rang.

Too late. The bell had rang and students started pouring into the hallway. Lance was about to leave when Kitty came from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Lance. Like, what's up?" she asked. "Um, Kitty, could I talk to you after school." he told her. "Uh, sure." she said a bit uncertainly. Lance walked away and Kitty got her books for her next class.

Rogue walked up to Kitty and was about to say something but Kitty walked away. Rogue sighed and walked to her next class feeling a bit disappointed.

_When will we gain back the trust we've been breaking _

_How can we stop all the clocks we've been racing _

_Thought that we had grown, now we're all alone _

_Seems that time isn't all that we're wasting_

Kitty wasn't paying attention to her teacher. She was thinking about Lance. What did he want and why didn't he just tell her what he wanted to talk about. She didn't even notice when class was over and everyone had left.

"Kitty?" her teacher asked. "Uh, yeah?" Kitty said, pulled from her thoughts. "Are you alright? School ended five minutes ago." her teacher said. Kitty ran out of the class room. Hopefully Lance hadn't left yet.

She saw Lance's car and ran to it. Lance was leaning on it, looking very cool. "Like, I'm sorry I'm late." Kitty said between breaths. "It's okay, Kitty." Lance said. "Kitty, I need to tell you something really important." Kitty looked at Lance and Lance stared at the ground. "I think... I think we should see other people."

Kitty was speechless. Her boyfriend had just dumped her. At school. She wanted to cry but she didn't want anyone to see her crying. She just ran. She didn't know where she was running until she crashed into someone.

"You alright?" A southern accent asked. "Oh, Rogue. I'm sorry." Kitty said. Rogue looked at Kitty and saw that her friend looked as though she was about to cry. "What's wrong?" Rogue asked. "Lance broke up with me." Kitty said and started crying. Rogue carefully pulled Kitty into a hug.

After a few moments, Kitty let go even though she didn't want to. Rogue looked at Kitty. "Let's go home." Rogue said. Kitty nodded and they started home.

_What are you gonna do if I try to talk to you _

_Walking away won't solve your problem _

_Can't you be a human being and show common courtesy _

_A cold shoulder isn't what I'm here for _

_Does anybody care?_

When the two got back, both of them headed straight for their room. It was a Friday night and obviously neither of them had anything to do. Kitty went to the shower and Rogue went to her bed and started a new book.

After a half hour, Rogue heard the door open and Kitty came out in her pajamas. "A little early for bed, don't ya think?" Rogue said. "It's not like I'm going out tonight." Kitty snapped at Rogue. "I'm sorry, Kitty." Rogue said and went back to her book.  
  
Kitty went to her desk and decided to get an early start on her homework. Rogue looked up at Kitty when she sat down. She needed to tell her friend her feelings tonight. Rogue stared at Kitty for a little longer then went back to her book.

Kitty finished her physics homework and decided to snoop around the desk. She opened a drawer and found a diary. She wanted to open it, knowing it was Rogue's. She closed the drawer and decided to read it later. She decided to go to bed even though it was only 8:30.

Once Kitty was in bed, Rogue put down her book and turned off the lights. "Hey, Rogue? Can I ask you something?" Kitty asked. "Only if I can ask you something." Rogue responded. "Okay, Like is it true that you like Scott?"

Rogue couldn't help herself and started to chuckle. "No way. Don't tell anyone but I hate him. Anyway, now it's my turn." Rogue said. Kitty nodded and Rogue asked her question. "Would you ever date a girl?"

Kitty thought for a moment. "Sure why not. What's the big deal with the whole gender thing anyway?" she told Rogue. Rogue knew this was the right moment to tell Kitty her feelings. "Kitty, um, I don't really know how to say this but I really like you." Kitty looked at Rogue and her eyes softened.

She got out of her bed and walked to Rogue's bed. She carefully hugged Rogue and Rogue smiled a little. "So, do you wanna see a movie tomorrow or something?" Rogue asked. "Um, Rogue. I would but I'm not over Lance yet. Like, maybe in a week or two but I need some time to be by myself.

Rogue nodded her head and pretended to fall asleep. Kitty stayed awake staring at the ceiling.

_When will we gain back the trust we've been breaking _

_How can we stop all the clocks we've been racing _

_Thought that we had grown, now we're all alone _

_Seems that time isn't all that we're wasting_

=================================================================

That sucked. I don't care though! Review please! I hope you liked it even though it sucked. 


End file.
